The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Liquid crystal display panels have advantages of being light, thin, short, small, and energy saving, and therefore are widely applied to various electronic products such as a smart phone, a notebook computer, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a flat-screen television, among various other types of consumer electronic products.
A liquid crystal display panel mainly includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a display medium layer such as a liquid crystal material disposed between the two substrates. The array substrate includes elements such as a scan line, a data line, a switch element, and a pixel electrode, so as to form a plurality of sub-pixels. Because some of the elements of the substrates are usually made of a nontransparent material such as a metal material, the arrangement manner of the elements and transparent pixel electrodes affects that of the light-shielding patterns (black matrix, BM for example) and further affects a pixel aperture ratio of a display panel.
Therefore, as image resolution of liquid crystal display panels increases, when the size of a pixel unit is reduced, how to increase an aperture ratio of a pixel unit in a display panel and an array substrate by changing the configuration and design of elements in the pixel unit without affecting a display function is currently a major topic in the industry of display panels.